


Action is His Reward

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane wants to roleplay a little with her superhero boyfriend and "reward" him for saving her. Short commission for anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action is His Reward

“Hey Ricky, get a load of that babe!”

The voice echoed through the dark alley, which anybody who lived in New York could tell you was a terrible place to cut through at two in the morning on a Saturday night. That was especially true for nineteen year-olds who even from twenty yards in the dark beneath a hoodie were very clearly well endowed, which was precisely what model-by-day Mary Jane Watson was. She kept her eyes low to the ground, hands in her pockets as she cut through the alley, hoping two guys passing a joint and a bottle of tequila back and forth in the darkness weren't looking for any trouble.

But the one apparently named Ricky was quick to take a step forward. “Are you lost, baby?” he called for her, aggressive and a little tipsy. His face was obscured by the darkness, the only light being the faint flaring up of the joint in his mouth as he took a hit from it.

“No,” was her quick reply, her eyes remaining away from them as she swayed over to the left, trying to steer clear of them entirely.

“Well then why don't you take a detour over to my place on the way?” He moved to the left with her, intent on blocking her way past. His frame was bulky, and though his baggy sweater made it hard to tell for sure in the terrible lighting, it was likely from excessively working out. A big, dumb muscle-head that Mary Jane didn't have any way to get past, but even tipsy and a little stoned he could probably outrun her with ease, so turning tail didn't seem like much of an option either.

The danger sank in quick for the redhead, and it excited her, got her blood pumping hard as the adrenaline surged. Her eyes quickly peered up toward the sky before coming back to meet the stranger catcalling her somewhere in his chest region. “Maybe another time, but I have somewhere to go.”

“Hey don't forget about me!” called his even drunker friend, pulling up off the wall. A little taller and just as bulky, the two of them managed to efficiently wall over the entire way forward. “I haven't spitroasted a slut as hot as you in a long time. A hot bitch like you probably gets dick all the time, but you're gonna choke on mine for sure!”

Mary Jane stopped dead in front of them as their arms moved outward, making it clear they weren't going to let her pass. “I'm going to repeat what I told your friend; I have somewhere to go.” Seeing they were so stubborn about it, she began to pull back, turning on her heel and walking away, when she felt a strong hand hold tight onto her wrist, tugging her instead into his grasp.

Which is what Spider-man had been waiting for, perched on the edge of the roof, watching the whole situation unfold before him. He'd been waiting with resigned acceptance of his lot for someone to put a hand on Mary Jane. It was what she asked him to do, to “keep an eye” on her as she went for “a walk”. But he'd already been looking for his girlfriend back when they were dumb teenagers and he had a crush on her; this was her deciding to spice up their sex lives a little through some less-than-safe means.

Dropping to the ground, Peter ignored the usual instinct to try and take one of them down on landing, since he had little intention of beating the two brutes up to the point they'd slump down unconscious in the alley. No, he wanted the alley empty save for him and his girlfriend, and merely roughing them up enough they'd hopefully avoid trying to pull anything so stupid with another girl was good enough for him. So instead, he fired off a “warning” shot, blasting the face of the guy holding MJ with webbing that obscured his vision.

Predictably, the massive hulking idiot grabbed at his face and tried to pull it off, shouting and yelling as Peter dropped beside the other one, delivering a swift kick to his gut that sent him doubling back and the joint falling from his mouth. He pulled his punches as a few swift elbows drove the two men back, the blinded one falling ass-backwards on the second strike. The word, “Spider-man” was drunkenly howled by one of them, but their senses were too dulled to even register what was going on until he had already given each of them a few solid hits. It was so easy that Peter almost felt bad for them.

They turned tail quickly, tripping over themselves in an attempt to escape, the tequila bottle sitting forgotten on the ground. They weren't coming back for it. Not with Spider-man on their asses, whether he was giving chase or not.

But he wasn't, too busy looking to see if the beautiful woman he'd just saved was alright, thankful his mask covered his face, because he was so embarrassed by their corny little roleplaying. MJ wanted to “almost get mugged”, saved at the last second by her daring hero, so that while her mind was racing she was more in the mood than she could have ever thought possible, rewarding her savior with sex right there. For any other couple it would have been corny role play involving only the latter half, but when your boyfriend was Spider-man, you got to have the full experience, even if he dragged his feet along the way.

Pulling her hood down, MJ shot a smile toward her hero that made Peter's knees buckle, even though he'd grown accustomed to waking up to it. She'd hoped that he would have let them get a little rougher with her before attacking, maybe tried pulling off her hoodie or something and really got her heart racing, but she'd take what she could get, as breathless as she was the first time he'd saved her. “Thanks for saving me,” she said, pretending she didn't know who was beneath the mask or that she wasn't in any real danger. "Again, actually. You're making a habit of this."

"Just doing my job," Peter said humbly, not a great actor himself, but the statement had become so ingrained into his mind that through pure rote instinct he managed to sound sincere even as Mary Jane began to walk toward him, all swaying hips and seductive glances that would have made any man melt. And indeed, he undressed her with his eyes as she walked toward him, unable to resist her allure. He almost forgot his cue to "leave", standing there cluelessly, mouth agape beneath his mask, until she was so close to him that his mind jostled itself back realization with the immediately, unbearable tightness of his pants. He hurriedly shot a web at the wall and pulled himself away from the increasingly confused redhead wondering if he'd forgotten all about the plan.

"Come back!" she called, looking up at the dark sky as the shadowy outline of her boyfriend vanished into the darkness, spinning around on her heel trying to find him in vain. "I wanted to reward you for saving me again!"

"What kind a reward?" came a voice from behind, almost taking her by surprise solely from how quiet and swift he was, something that she always forgot the full extent of when it snuck up on her like that. Dangling from a web, he hung upside-down behind her, his face level with hers. "I hope it isn't money or anything; I don't do this for glory. Action is my reward, miss."

It only took half a step to close the distance, a tender hand reaching for the hem of his mask and slowly peeling it down to expose his lips. "Don't worry; this is the best kind of action." Her bare fingers brushed against his face as she kissed him the way she'd always wished had been their first, just for how amazing a thought it seemed. Her lips met his, upside-down and a little awkward in his completely counter her instincts ran to a normal kiss, but the pure fulfillment of her fantasy added to the moment enough that its clumsiness didn't even register for her. Their relationship was by no means stagnant, but the kiss was still the most passionate they'd shared in a long time, especially given the lack of narrowly-avoided mortal danger to reel from.

Their lips broke away, and Peter couldn't help but smile like he had the very first time they kissed. 'That was a pretty good reward," he said below his breath. His keen eyes noticed the heavy blush in her cheeks; she was getting into it too, much more than he was at that. A testament to just how badly she'd wanted this, probably kept it privately to herself for the longest time. "Maybe I should save you more often."

"Who said that was the reward?" she purred, hands reaching up along Peter's body, feeling the toned muscles beneath the suit she'd made for him. "Go lower," she whispered so hotly that any man would have thrown themselves at her feet, and he couldn't but oblige, feeding more webbing and slowly easing his way down until she was eye-to-eye with the swollen, pronounced bulge in his pants. "Oh my," she purred, as if it were the first time seeing just how endowed her boyfriend was. "You fight crime with this?" She greedily pulled his pants up, slowly exposing more and more flesh until his rigid, aching cock flopped out from beneath the band, nearly slapping her in the cheek as it settled down beneath the forces of gravity to point toward her lips. "Helping you with this is the least I can do."

Peter shuddered as her hand gripped his base and her tongue slid out of her mouth, pressing to his tip and licking all the way down along the more sensitive underside of his cock. It was a rather nippy spring night, and the cold, flowing air along his bare flesh served as a reminder that they were outside, tingling against his balls and keeping him from being still as his hands reached forward, starting to pull his girlfriend's sweater up a little to get to the shirt beneath it. Just a blowjob she said, then they could go home and fuck like animals for the rest of the night on the weight of that, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease and rile her up while she worked.

Her soft, cherry lips wrapped around his head and began to suck hard, rewarded with a dribble of precum onto her waiting tongue as her hand ran back and forth along his shaft, rubbing all her saliva into his length. The firm suckling of his tip and stroking were always the way to get him going mad at the very start of a blowjob, and she took full advantage of it; she was all hopped up on chemical rushes, but she needed him primed and in the horniest mood of his life to tend to her appetites; this was how she got him there. Her other hand grabbed his thigh, holding tightly onto it as she encountered yet another oddity in trying to suck him off upside-down, the naturally shape of his penis and just the inversion of where his body was making it all so weird, nothing at his back to keep him steady. This was a strange sensation, an experiment she was learning along with as she went.

Peter's fingers crept up beneath her shirt, the firm tips of his gloves and the soft fabric everywhere else providing a new sensation up along her midsection. If not for the bulky hoodie he'd have pulled her shirt up and gone at them altogether, but he'd have to make do with what he had, even if she was missing the odd thrill of having her skin exposed to the chill wind that was keeping him on edge and excitable. Even if there was little risk of being caught that late in a random, dark alley, it still provided a fun thrill he was eager to chase, pseudo-exhibitionism, and the weird rush of crime fighting turning into something fulfilling in more concrete and physical ways than he was used to. No aches, no bruises, just a wet, warm mouth around his cock. He could get used to something like this.

Once she had a handle on exactly how to suck him off in his strange position, Mary Jane threw her all behind going at him, showing off the secret talent only he knew about. She went at him as hard and fast as she could, bobbing her head along his cock while her hand pumped and gripped tightly, a sloppy and wet affair that worked over every last inch of flesh. She was egged on by his touch, by the hands reaching up and groping her breasts, squeezing and kneading them through the gloves of his costume. It was now and felt strange, but the good kind of strange that made her moan around the throbbing dick in her mouth and push down deeper, eyes lidding as she threw her all into getting him off. She didn't need the teasing, already horny as could be, but his touch was turning her on even more than she was certain she was comfortable with, or that she could properly contain.

But the thought of finding new depths of arousal excited her more than it scared her, and she wanted to see just how far she could go with it. Her blowjob grew quicker and louder, a noisy affair with plenty of lewd noises that Peter had come to lavish in for just how hot they were and the pleasures he'd come to associate them with. Her lips moved quickly, a finger surrendering its place so that she could suck him down just a little bit deeper, almost tempted to deepthroat him, but unsure she could handle the arousal, or that she wanted to blow every possible thing she could do with her mouth on his cock before their night had even begun. No, she was better off saving that.

Peter had little concept of 'saving' at that point, too lusty and driven by the sweet feeling of being sucked off while upside-down. It had gone from an odd indulgence to something he was quickly growing to enjoy greatly. While the specialness would probably fade, it was more fun than he'd expected it to be, and knew he'd be pushing for it again in the near future, perhaps every time she gave him those eyes that said she was in a mood to suck dick. Not that he was thinking too far into the future as he grunted, his orgasm fast approaching, knees weakening as his feet held tightly onto the web that held him upright, his hands hard at working pinching and rubbing her perky nipples, loving the way the further arousal made her blowjob even more feverish as she lost a grip on herself. He knew she was falling deeper down, and he wanted to know just how far she could be pushed.

He'd likely find out soon as he grunted one last time, hips rolling forward a little as he came, filling his wife's mouth with his cum as his cock throbbed inside of her mouth. She was surprised by the sudden release, usually given some courtesy and warned in advance, but there it was, flooding her mouth and trickling down the sides of her lips as he hit her when she wasn't ready, left trying to swallow hurriedly but too late to keep from overflowing. She pulled off his cock as one last rope splattered across her face. "Pete!" she shouted, spitting the last bit out as she looked cross down at the hanging superhero.

Withdrawing his hands from up his girlfriend's shift, Peter quickly pulled away, hands going to his pants and putting his dick away as he shifted himself back to properly vertical. One hand went around MJ's waist, the other shooting up to the ledge to web, and rather than explain himself he whisked his girlfriend hurriedly away back home for them to continue. Most of it was to dodge her chastising, as she instinctively clung to him during their little 'trips' on his webs, too terrified to complain or argue much. MJ allowed it, only because the adrenaline rush was renewed, and she was going to eat vengeance from yet.


End file.
